Fade To Darknees re
by The Midnight Nightmare
Summary: Natsu solo caminaba. Que se hiba a imaginar que debería cuidar de una niña que apenas conoce, y que su historia le involucraria a él y a todos los dragon slayer la hubiera conocido o no -"Yo uso la magia de Dirty Blood, Onii-chan"- -"¿Por que buscan a los Dragon Slayer?"- -"Solo somos marionetas..."- NATSU X LUCY Resubido
1. Prólogo

La noche se espesaba en un callejón solitario de Magnolia, la Luna se hallaba en lo más alto, y las estrellas eran testigos de lo que sucedía.

Una pequeña figura cubierta por una capa violeta grisácea, gateaba por las aceras, perseguida por tres siluetas negras, que la acechaban hasta acorralarle en un rincón de la calle muerta.

Una sonrisa tétrica se formo en las tres siluetas malignas, en la débil figura se formo una expresión de terror.

…

Un muchacho de cabellos rosas caminaba en por esas calles, por coincidencias del destino…

_**-No puedo creer que Lucy me haya tirado de la ventana solo por meterme en su cama, y ese gato traidor me ha dejado solo…-**_ Decía para sí mismo.

Mientras el chico se sumía en sus pensamientos, logró oír de pronto un chillido femenino, gracias a su sentido de Dragon Slayer. Se apresuró siguiendo la dirección proveniente del agudo sonido, alertado de que alguien estuviera en peligro, el no era de dejar a la gente débil ser atacada cuando él podría hacer algo al respecto.

Llegó a un callejón sin salida, pudo ver como tres personas encapuchadas acorralaban algo, el chico adentró su mirada a través de las figuras, las cuales al verlo se pusieron en modo de alerta, volteándose hacia él.

**-Que demon…- **

Uno de los encapuchados miró a sus compañeros.

**-¡RETIRADA! Es Salamander de Fairy Tail, no tenemos rango suficiente-** Dijo con una voz macabra y vacía, los otros asintieron con la cabeza, y desaparecieron en una cortina negra.

**-O-Oe… Estás bien-** El peli rosa sacudió sus manos para aclarar el humo negro en el cual habían desaparecido las misteriosas personas.

Un débil lloriqueo se oía tras la cortina de humo, el humo desapareció en unos cuantos segundos, dando a la vista, al fondo del callejón, una pequeña niña de aparentes once años de edad, con una capucha, abrazada de rodillas en el rincón. Sus cabellos blancos se deslizaban por un lugar descubierto por la caperuza cerca de su cuello, sus llorosos ojos color rubí se alzaban hacia arriba para hallarse con los de su salvador.

La niña asintió con la cabeza como respuesta.

De un momento a otro, el dragon slayer le tendió la mano a la pequeña. –**No deberías andar tan tarde por los callejones- **Le dijo en seco, por lo cual la pequeña peli blanca tuvo un leve sonrojo de asombro, acto seguido acepto la ayuda, y se levanto.

**-¿Q-Quién eres?-** Preguntó la oji roja dudosa con una voz firme y madura, pero el chico ya se había dado la vuelta y alejado unos cuantos metros en dirección a su hogar.

**-Ya me voy, anda con cuidado-** Le dijo por último el peli rosa, levantando la mano en son de despedida.

**-¡Onii-chan! ¡Espera!-** La pequeña corrió tras él, pero resbaló con una piedra cayendo al pavimento.

El chico se dio vuelta al oír el golpe en seco, y se acercó hacia la antes perseguida. **–Deberías tener más cuidado, eres torpe**- Se burló, lo cual la chica ignoró y le siguió nuevamente.

**-¿Qué quieres?- **

**-Onii…. Chan…- **Bajó la mirada triste.

Dragneel siguió caminando, ahora cambiando su curso en dirección a la casa de su amiga rubia; Lucy Hearthphilia, después de un rato de andar, y aún ser seguido por la niña peli blanca.

**-S-Sí la ignoro, dejará de seguirme…-** Se equivocó.

Cuando el chico de ojos jades se dio cuenta, ya estaba cerca del puente que empezaba allí y pasaba por la casa de Lucy.

**-¡O-OE! ¡D-Deja de ignorarme!-** La pequeña se molestó.

La niña siguió insistiendo, e insistiendo, hasta que de pronto cayó sentada en el suelo por un fuerte dolor de la frente.

**-¡Onii-chan!-** Una vena roja se hinchó en la frente hinchada de la oji roja**. -¿Por qué hiciste eso?- **Se levanto del suelo, reponiéndose del coscorrón recibido por el mismo que hace unos momentos le salvó.

El joven suspiró, harto, se volteo hacia el infante y se agachó a su altura.

**-¿Cómo te llamas?- **Preguntó como si nada.

La niña hizo un pequeño puchero, bajando el gorro de su capucha violeta, la luna iluminó sus cabellos plateados, hasta que por fin abrió la boca con fin de responder la pregunta.

**-No responde mi pregunta-**

**-Tampoco la mía-** Le dijo el peli rosa con una sonrisa retadora.

Suspiró. **–Me llamo Kana, Onii-chan, ¿Y tú?**

**-¿Por casualidad eres borracha?-** Preguntó inocentemente acariciando su propia barbilla.

**-¡C-CLARO QUE NO!-** Dijo sonrojándose y a la vez molesta, al no entender la pregunta.

**-Ah…-** Cambió el tema**. –Me llamo Natsu, así que no me llames "Onii-chan".**

**-P-Pero me salvaste…-** Frunció el seño.

**-Pero yo no soy tu hermano, haber, ni te conozco hasta hace unas horas-** Dicho esto, se levanto hasta su altura normal, sin cambiar su mirada en dirección a la pequeña peli blanca. Se dio la vuelta con intención de marcharse, pero un jalón en su brazo le detuvo.

**-¡ESPERA!- **Se precipitó a decir.** –Por… Favor… Espera**…- El fleco blanco cubrió su mirada, ensombreciéndola.

El peli rosa abrió sus ojos de par en par, de las mejillas de la chica resbalaban brillantes lágrimas mudas.

**-Debes…-** La chica tomó un respiro antes de proseguir.** –Debes… Ayudarme, por favor, Onii-chan.-**

Definitivamente, esa niña se parecía mucho a Erza de niña, su forma de actuar, y la forma brusca en que hablaba incluso llevaba un tipo de armadura (Algo reveladora para su edad) bajo la capucha, pero, se encontraba destrozada por algo, hasta un imbécil como Natsu Dragneel podría notarlo con una simple mirada. ¿Qué le sucedía?

Natsu definitivamente era débil antes las lágrimas de las mujeres, y aún más siendo de una niña, sea o no conocida.

El chico cesó, volvió nuevamente a hincarse a la altura de la albina.

**-¿Por qué quieres que te ayude?-** Preguntó confundido**. -¿Algo malo te pasó?-** Arqueó la ceja.

La encapuchada secó sus lágrimas con la manga de su caperuza, y negó con la cabeza algo dudosa.

**-No…- **Respondió por fin. –**Le pasó a alguien querido para mí, y si nadie me ayuda, pronto me sucederá a mí.-** El peli rosa no comprendió, solo entendió que algo malo sucedía.

**-¿A que te refieres, Kana?-** Preguntó aún más confundido y ahora llamándole por su supuesto nombre.

La niña rompió en llanto, ahora más exageradamente. El chico a su lado se alteró.

**-¡D-DEMONIOS! ¿¡Ahora que dije!?-** Dijo haciendo expresiones de preocupación, y algo de estupidez.

**-N-N-No… N-No… h-hiciste n-n-nada… O-Onii-c-chan…-** Lloriqueó.

**-Ah, entonces explícame-** Se calmó nuevamente. _(N/T: Bipolar e-e)_

**-N-n-no… e-es u-un… b-b-buen… lugar….**- La niña recordó que se encontraban en medio puente.

**-O-Oh… Cierto, tienes razón…- **El muchacho se levantó, recostándose en la barandilla del puente, mirando hacia la Luna, la albina se quedó en su lugar, mirando al chico. –**Iremos a casa de Luce-**

**-¡A-Ah!-** La niña se exaltó tiernamente. **–P-Pero si son las dos de la mañana- **frunció el seño, aún con unas cuantas lágrimas que amenazaban con salir de sus ojos. **–**_**Además, ¿Qué es "Luce"?**_

**-Ni importa, ella ni nos notará**- Mintió.

El chico no sabía porque, pero esa niña se le hacía extremadamente familiar.

La niña caminó en dirección al dragon slayer. Este la miró, la mirada de la ahora nombrada Kana había cambiado a una triste y seria, iba a darle su razón en ese lugar.

**-Onii-chan-** Bajo la mirada, triste, el peli rosa le miro sorprendido. El río tuvo un silencio escalofriante, una brisa, a su vez, pasó en ese momento fríamente entre los dos individuos.

**-Onii-chan… Mi hermano…-**

**-¿Eh?-** Se confundió, sin moverse de su lugar, mientras escuchaba atento.

Apretó los puños, y a la vez su mandíbula.-**Secuestraron a mi hermano gemelo, creo que… Lo necesitan por nuestro poder… si, eso creo, y a los otros dragon slayers como nosotros, nos asesinarán, yo lo sé…**

El silencio se hizo todavía más abrumador, incluso el sonido del movimiento del agua parecía haber desaparecido del aire. _"Nosotros"_

-**Tú… Eres… Un Dragon Slayer, como yo.**- Dijo Dragneel. **-¿C-Cómo sabías que yo también?-** El peli rosa notaba aún más interés en la chica. **-¿Y porque a ustedes no los matarán si es que también son DS?-**

**-Solo lo sentí. Y no nos matarán, no todavía, al menos hasta que extraigan nuestra fuente mágica, ya te lo dije **Prosiguió. **–Onii-chan, tu eres diferente**- Hizo un corto receso. **–Tú eres más fuerte, por eso debes ayudarme… a mí, y a mi hermano Kaine. Cuando Dimentine se fue, nosotros nos quedamos solos, por favor, eres el primer Dragon Slayer que conozco aparte de Kaine y yo y…**

Iba a preguntar que era "su magia especial", pero mi mente se nubló por otra cosa. Ya sabía a quién le recordaba esa niña, le recordaba a el mismo de niño, justo cuando Igneel se fue, era exactamente igual.

-**Así que por favor, Onii-chan, te lo ruego, yo…-** Fue callada, una sensación cálida invadió su cuerpo. ¿Él la estaba… abrazando? Sí, eso es lo que Natsu realmente hubiera deseado cuando Igneel se fue, ser abrazado por alguien, sentir seguridad y que alguien podría ayudarle.

**-Cállate mocosa, te ayudaré…-** Hizo un gesto falso de molestia, a lo que la niña rió y se sonrojó levemente por la alegría.

**-Gracias, Onii-chan…-** Correspondió al abrazo.

Un segundo después se separaron, el chico le dio sus características sonrisas que siempre les daba a sus amigos, las cuales generaban confianza.

Se oyó de un momento al otro, un pequeño movimiento en los arbustos seguidos del puente, lo cual hizo que ambas personas se pusieran a la defensiva.

**-Puedo oler algo que me molesta**- Susurró la peli blanca cerrando los ojos y sacudiendo su nariz en el aire, el chico a su lado asintió con la cabeza.

De pronto, un cambio en el ambiente se hizo presente, un pequeño sonido similar a la onomatopeya de _"Slash"._ El deslice de una cuchilla por el aire.

**-¡C-Cuidado!-** La pequeña chica se interpuso rápidamente entre el dragon slayer de fuego.

**-¡O-OLLE, QUE TE PAS…-** Detuvo su oración. Una cuchilla calló acto seguido al suelo al perder el impulso, con una pequeña mancha de sangre que le manchaba hasta el final de la hoja.

La dragon slayer dio un chillido mudo, la cuchilla había cortado su tobillo izquierdo aunque no era muy profundo no evitaba que la sangre fluyera de él.

**-¿¡Estás bien!?-** Dijo preocupado Dragneel. **-¡No tuviste que hacer eso, idiota, puedo parar el impulso con mis llamas!- -Mírate ahora estás herida…- **Cerró la conversación volviendo a mirar los arbustos, al parecer los atacantes habían cambiado su posición, puesto que aún podía sentirlos, pero no en su anterior escondite.

**-L-Lo siento… Fueron reflejos…- **Se excusó, mientras con ambas manos sostenía su tobillo, para evitar que sangrara. **–Demonios, no puedo caminar y ellos siguen aquí…-**

**-Tranquila, unos idiotas no son rivales para mí-** Se halagó.

-**Onii-chan, eres bastante engreído… ¿Te lo han dicho?… Kuh…-** Gimió en lo último por el agudo dolor.

**-Ve a ocultarte…-** Recomendó.

**-¡Y-Yo puedo luchar!-**

-**Tú querías que te ayude, así que no puedo dejarte pelear.-** La niña bajó la cabeza. **–Hazme caso y ocúltate hasta que te diga.- **

Asintió con la cabeza, no muy convencida, no quería sentirse débil, pero no tuvo más remedio y saltó bajo el puente, el cual no era muy alto, se escondió bajo unos arbustos que crecían debajo de el mismo.

**-¿¡Dónde demonios se están escondiendo!?-**

**-Parece que hoy tendremos un dos por uno-** Se levantó una sombra con un aura tétrica.

El chico peli rosa no bajó la guarda, justo al momento en ver el movimiento, en un veloz movimiento de su brazo, encendió su puño en llamas dispuesto a golpear a la sombra.

**-¿¡Dónde demonios están!? ¡COBARDES!-** El joven corrió en dirección a los arbustos donde aparentemente se hallaban los individuos. Dirigió su puño al primero que vio.

La expresión de Natsu cambió al notar como la sombra se desvanecía con cada puñetazo que daba. ¿Qué demonios era aquello?

…

Un hombre moreno se recostaba aburrido a las runas de su prisión, Cobra, ex miembro de oración seis y dragon slayer del veneno, que aún cumplía su condena.

El dragon slayer despertó de su trance al oír el chirrido de la puerta al abrirse.

**-¡COBRA-SAN!-** Se oyó. El chico en respuesta abrió un ojo.

**-¿Hmm?-** Murmuró disgustado.

**-Ven con nosotros- **Dijo la figura seguida por otras. **–Estás liberado-**

El moreno desconfió. Normalmente el que debería decir eso era Doranbolt, quería ser liberado, pero podía ser una trampa, no tenía razones para ser puesto en libertad.

De un momento a otro, las barreras mágicas que impedían su escape, bajaron hasta el suelo, dándole libertad de salir de la prisión cuando desease.

El hombre miró hacia donde antes se encontraban las barreras, y se rehusó. **–No quiero, me quedaré.- **Dijo aún sentado.

**-Tendremos que llevarle a la fuerza, Cobra-san- **

**-Lo sabía, era una trampa- **Susurró para sí, poniéndose de pié con calma y tronándose los nudillos. **–Pues por la fuerza será-** Sonrío de lado.

…

**-¡Huh!-** Se alteró una chica de cabellos violeta oscuro que hace un momento se hallaba limpiando y puliendo las mesas junto con la albina Mirajane.

**-¿Sucede algo, Kinana-san?-** Preguntó la Strauss preocupada.

**-N-No… Nada…-** Dijo llevando sus manos a su cabeza.

**-¿Cobra, no es cierto?- **Dijo en tono serio.

La muchacha asintió desanimada con la cabeza. **–Son las dos de la mañana, deberíamos volver a Fairy Hills-** Recomendó la oji azul.

…

**-Yo… no sirvo de nada…-** Susurraba una peli blanca ahora ocultada en unos arbustos, situados bajo el húmedo y musgoso puente. **– ¡Demonios, Demonios, Demonios!-** Maldecía. **_–Tengo que ayudar a Natsu Onii-chan…-_** La niña suspiró pesadamente, mirando hacia arriba encogida de rodillas.

–**_Pero, yo soy débil, no sirvo, yo… yo ni siquiera pude hacer nada contra esos tres góticos endemoniados… Tampoco pude hacer nada para…-_** Una lágrima silenciosa resbaló por su ojo derecho **–Kaine…-**Miró esta vez a su tobillo herido, y la sangre carmesí que brotaba de él. –No quiero ser una inútil, ayudaré a Onii-chan, yo… Voy a desobedecer…- Sonrío de lado, y se levantó apoyada a la pared para no herirse más. Miró una enredadera verde que crecía sobre la estructura del puente de madera, estiró su brazo hacia ella y de un jalón saco un ramojo de las hojas, aún con sus tallos. Se sentó nuevamente, y comenzó a atarlas alrededor de todo su tobillo herido. Se puso nuevamente de pié, y saltó por unas rocas grandes que sobresalían del río, con cuidado de no resbalar por el musgo que crecía sobre ellas por la humedad.

…

**-¿¡QUÉ DEMONIOS ERES, BASTARDO!?- **Dijo un dragon slayer de fuego encendiéndose en llamas.

**-Nosotros somos simples marionetas de Lady Hildegart, no tenemos vida propia-** Explicó con una reverencia uno de los encapuchados, con una voz mecánica que helaba la sangre.

**-¿M-Marionetas?-** Preguntó confundido para sí.

La primera figura se deshizo de su capa, tirándola al suelo. El joven de cabello rosa quedó en un estado de shock. Lo que estaba viendo, no era humano en lo absoluto, era una figura femenina, tenía la piel completamente blanca en el sentido literal, Sus ojos carecían de pupila, lo que los hacía pálidos e inexpresivos. Su córnea ocular era de un tono negro, y su iris de uno blanco. Tenía en cabello negro, tan corto como un chico, similar al de Gray, a excepción del flequillo que se mantenía aun más largo, cubriendo una parte del ojo derecho.

Las otras 4 figuras, que se encontraban en posiciones diferentes, se deshicieron de su capa al igual que la primera, eran exactamente iguales, no conseguía hallar la diferencia, siquiera en su ropa, todas vestían un traje negro ajustado, cargado de cuchillas afiladas. **–En efecto-** Respondió, sin expresión alguna.

**-¿¡Quién es esa Hildegart!?-** Preguntó amenazante, preparado para cualquier ataque.

**-Tenemos completamente prohibido revelar información sobre Lady Hildegart.-** Dijo nuevamente la primera "marioneta**". -¿Va a colaborar con nosotros, Natsu-san?-**

**-No tengo idea de cómo sepas mi nombre y quien soy, pero no les perdonaré que hayan herido a una niña- **Y acto seguido, dirigió un nuevo puñetazo a la figura, la cual respondió al golpe igual que a la primera vez. **–No va a funcionar, Natsu-san, ahora, ¿Va a venir?-**

El chico sintió como dos frías manos en cada brazo le sujetaban con fuerza. Volteó la mirada, dos de las cinco marionetas le cogieron por los brazos, impidiendo que se moviera.

De pronto, las mujeres retrocedieron cayendo al suelo, habían sido atravesadas por un tipo de lanza brillante a la luz de la Luna, lo cual las hizo desvanecerse a la mitad en forma de sombra.

**-¿Estás bien, Onii-chan?-** Preguntó una voz inocente con una sonrisa débil. De pronto las lanzas se rompieron en mil pedazos resplandecientes. "Lanzas del dragón del diamante"

**-¿¡K-Kana!?-** Llegó a decir el peli rosa sumamente molesto, pero en su interior agradecido. –**Te dije que te quedaras escondida-**

La niña sonrío. **–Nos conocemos hace unas horas, ¿Por qué debería de obedecerte?-**

El joven suspiró pesadamente con una vena roja hinchada en su frente **-¿Cómo va tu tobillo?-**

**-Es solo un rasguño…-** Dijo avergonzada, jugando con sus dedos.

Un aplauso sarcástico se hoyó. Se habían olvidado de las otras tres, mientras que las dos ahora en el suelo se regeneraban lentamente.

**-Mantente atrás mío-** Le dijo –**Estoy encendido-**

La niña asintió con la cabeza y retrocedió. Creó en sus manos unas nuevas lanzas, preparada para atacar.

**-¡MUEEERAAAAN!-** La peli blanca corrió con el objetivo de abalanzarse, pero fue frenada por el brazo del chico a pesar de que ella seguía corriendo. _(N/A: _ ¡POR SPARTA!)_

**-Joder, no seas terca- **La niña dejó de correr.

**-¿Van a venir?-** Preguntó nuevamente, pero esta vez la tercera figura.

**-¡YA NO JODAN, QUE NO!-**

**-Espera… Onii-chan…-** Dijo con calma la pequeña, el otro dragon slayer le miró. **–Saben dónde está mi hermano-**

**-¡Pues entonces deberíamos sacarles información a golpes!- **Respondió con una sonrisa tronándose los nudillos.

**-¡No!-** Dijo **–Aún no…-** pensó un momento **-¡Solo acábalos!-** Le animó sonriendo.

**-No hacía falta decirlo-** El joven volteó la mirada a las marionetas y se llevó las manos a la boca.

**-¡RUGIDO DEL DRAGÓN DE FUEGO!- **

El fuego iluminó todo el lugar, consumiendo a las figuras, las cuales (las cinco) desaparecieron en forma de sombras.

"_Supongo que será a las malas…"_

…

Una muchacha rubia se exaltó de pronto de su cama, a causa por el reciente sonido estruendoso cerca del río cerca del valle, a unos metros de su departamento.

Se restregó los ojos, lo primero que hizo fue mirar su reloj.

"_2:34 A.M"_

**-¿Quién hará tanto ruido a estas horas?- **Olió el aire un momento. **-¿Q-Quemado?-** Se levantó de la cama, poniendo ambas manos en el marco de su ventana, la cual mantenía abierta siempre.

**_-El árbol…- _**Sus ojos se abrieron como platos por la impresión. El árbol, justo en medio del valle arriba del cauce del río, en el puente, estaba encendido en llamas.

…

**-¡Oh mierda!-**

**-¿Qué pasa, Kana-** Preguntó el oji verde, volteándose hacia la nombrada. **-¡OH MIERDA!-** El árbol justo arriba de ambos se estaba quemando. Las ramas chamuscadas caían al suelo expandiendo el fuego al suelo.

**-Onii-chan, no te ofendas pero…-** La peli blanca pisaba rápidamente las ramas en el suelo con intención de apagar el fuego**. -¿¡ACASO ERES TAN IDIOTA!?-**

**-¡Te estoy ayudando, así que no me insultes!-** Dijo mordiendo las ramas encendidas como antorcha.

De pronto, el chico se exaltó al oír un ruido, y ver la sombra de una silueta iluminada por el fuego.

La niña también lo notó.

**-¿Hola? ¿¡Hay alguien aquí?!-** Una joven rubia subía la empinada colina sosteniendo un farol para iluminar su camino, se cubría con una manta para el frío de color rosa claro.

El muchacho aspiró el aroma, era familiar.

**-¿-L-Lucy?-**Dijo casi en un susurro, lo cual la pequeña pudo oír gracias a su oído de dragon slayer.

La pequeña le miró. **-¿Tu novia?-**

**-¡NO ES MI NOVIA!-** La pequeña rió pícara.

**-¿Natsu?-** Preguntó Hearthphilia.

**-¡EH, HOLA LUCE!-** Dijo apresurado, la niña solo le miraba seria.

**-¡QUE HACES ACÁ A ESTAS HORAS QUEMANDO TODO LO QUE SE TE CRUCE**!- Dijo enfadada.

**-¿Quemando? ¿Qué cosa quemando**?- Rió nervioso llevándose los brazos a la espalda.

**-Quemando ese árbol gigante que está justo detrás de ti-**

**-¡Ah! ¡E-E-Eso e-es…- Iba** a excusarse, pero la rubia dirigió su mirada a otra cosa, la pequeña peliblanca que se ocultaba tras la espalda del peli rosa y le miraba curiosa asomando la cabeza.

**-¿Quién es esta pequeña?- **Dijo con una sonrisa, agachándose a la altura de la oji roja, cambiando el tema, mientras que el árbol caía a pedazos carbonizado.

**-Ella…-**

**-Y-Yo… Me llamo Kana-** Habló con una voz muy similar a Erza de pequeña, desviando la mirada aún sin salir tras la espalda del dragon slayer.

El peli rosa observaba. Lucy era muy buena con los niños. **_–Como sería….- _**Negó rápidamente con la cabeza completamente sonrojado.

**-¿Te sucede algo, Onii-chan?-** Preguntó Kana sin mucho interés.

**-N-Nada…**

**-¿"Onii-chan"?- **Preguntó Hearthphilia confundida, la niña asintió con la cabeza y salió detrás de su escondite, para encontrarse frente a frente con la muchacha rubia.** -¿Dónde están tus padres?- **Preguntó nuevamente, olvidando al chico, la hora y el fuego.

La chica bajó la cabeza con tristeza. La rubia entendió el mensaje, ella no tenía padres.

**-¿Estás sola?-** Preguntó suavemente. La niña negó con la cabeza. –No…-

-**Tengo a mi gemelo Kaine, también a Onii-san-** Miró a Natsu, la rubia también.

**-¿Eh?-**

**-Yo…-** Dijo el peli rosa **–Voy a ayudarla, a encontrar a su hermano-** Sonrió. **-Y ya te he dicho que no me digas "Onii-chan".- **Reprochó mientras intentaba apagar el árbol.

**-¿Su hermano?-** Preguntó la rubia**. -¿Qué sucedió con él?-**

La dragon slayer del diamante bajó la cabeza, desviando la mirada triste que sostenía.

**-Yo… Lo siento, ni quise…- **

**-No…-** Negó cerrando los ojos**. **Explicó su situación a la rubia, la cual le escuchaba atenta hasta que terminó su relato.

Lucy bajó la mirada con pena y tristeza.

La niña bostezó débilmente. Podía ser muy seria y todo lo que quisiera, pero a fin de cuentas solo tenía diez años.

La rubia sonrió débilmente, hasta que una gota de sangre que bajo por el tobillo de la chica llamó su atención.

**-¿Qué te sucedió?-**

**-E-Es solo un rasguño, ni siquiera me duele…- **Dijo mientras se restregaba los ojos, y movía su pierna hacia atrás para evitar ser vista.

**-Venga, vamos a mi casa, es tarde y se puede infectar-** Hearthpilia entregó su manta a la pequeña**.-Quédate hoy en mi casa, y mañana me contarás todo lo que ocurre, ¿Está bien?- **La dragon slayer se sonrojó de pena, y asintió con la cabeza con el seño fruncido.

La muchacha le tomó de la mano, y la llevó consigo. Hasta que se detuvo en seco, y volteó la mirada**. –Ne…-** La rubia se sonrojó débilmente**. –Natsu…-**

El nombrado le dirigió la mirada.** –Podrías… Hoy… Quedarte a dormir en mi casa... Si quieres.-**

La niña miró atenta, con un claro "Se gustan" en su mirada adormilada.

**-¿Eh?-** Dijo el dragon slayer confundido, hace unas horas lo había intentado, y lo único que se había ganado era una buena patada por la ventana. ¿Acaso se congelaba el infierno?

**-¡VIENES O NO! ¡Después de todo, tu eres su niñera!-**

**-¡Y-Yo no soy niñera de nadie!-** Dijo **-¡Además, hoy quería quedarme en tu casa y tú me pateaste!-**

**-¡Eso fue porque tú entras por mi ventana!-**

**-¡TÚ la dejas abierta, que clase de persona deja su ventana abierta toda la noche!-**

Iban a empezar a pelear, hasta que se oyó un pequeño balbuceó. El peli rosa volteó la mirada, la chica se había quedado dormida en el césped. Terminó de apagar el árbol en llamas y bajó.

**-Está bien, me quedaré en tu casa pero no porque lo pidas si no porque quiero-** Desvió la mirada sonrojado, llevándose los brazos a la nuca, pero se sonrojó el doble cuando captó lo que realmente se pudo haber interpretado con "Porque quiero"

**-Cómo quieras-**

El pelirosa suspiró al darse cuenta de que la chica no lo notó.

El chico recogió a la pequeña del suelo y la posicionó sobre su espalda para cargarla más fácilmente. Y ambos se pusieron a andar en dirección a la casa de la rubia, con un silencio incómodo mientras se desviaban las miradas.

De pronto la rubia sintió que una mano cálida sostenía su hombro, y le acercaba hacia el chico a s lado.

**-Q-Qué haces…-** Dijo con un sonrojo mortal.

**-P-Pues hace frío… Y p-podrías resfriarte…-** Desvío la mirada sonrojado por completo.

La niña abrió sus ojos un momento para cerrarlos nuevamente y esbozar una débil sonrisa.

"_Estoy… Segura… Con ellos, Kaine"_

_Continuará…_

_Hola preciosuras que leen esto._

_Es mi primer fic de "drama", así que se aceptan críticas._

_Debo aclarar que no es Natsu x OC, antes de que piensen cualquier cosa, es uno de los más puros Natsu x Lucy, agregando que mi OC tiene 11 años y Natsu casi 20 xD… _

_¿Cómo se me ocurrió esta basura de Fic? Simple, Kaine y Kannah son los protagonistas que me representan todo el tiempo, yo los cree (Tienen su historia trágica y todo e_e). Tienen dos facetas, de niños y adultos, aunque casi siempre son adultos, pero aquí serán niños porque entonces se vería como Natsu x OC, y yo quería Natsu x Lucy. Además mis gemelos estos son incestuosos (complejo de los Kagamine) y Kaine se pondría celoso xD. _

_PD: Mi foto de perfil se supone es Kannah, la hice en photoshop a base del rostro de Wendy, mi __**buena**__ amiga inspiración se mandó al carajo, espero no me odien :c_

¿Reviews? Y tomatazos, me dio hambre xD


	2. Solo un sueño,una parte de mis recuerdos

**Ficha OC**

**Nombre: Cecil Dilana Kesser**

**Magia: Dragon Slayer del diamante de segunda generación y portadora de la magia negra Dirty Blood.**

**Edad: Aparenta once**

**Gustos: Su hermano, Onii-chan (Natsu), el frío, el color negro, los gatos.**

**Disgustos: Ser llamada "Kannah" por su hermano, a pesar de que realmente le gusta que le llame así y les dice a todos que es su verdadero nombre, ser pequeña en lo que se refiere a edad.**

**Datos: Es una DS como Sting y Rogue, es decir, de segunda generación. Es también portadora de nacimiento de una magia súper rara llamada Dirty Blood, que es el antecedente del Satan Soul. **

**Se vio obligada a madurar desde muy pequeña, sus padres murieron en una guerra entre un reino vecino a Fiore llamado Sennia y otro reino más alejado cuando ella y su hermano eran bebés. En el mismo evento fue salvada por su dragón que pasaba por ahí con intención de detener/mirar la guerra, el cual desapareció en la misma fecha que los otros, dejándole sola junto con su hermano menor Kaine a la edad de cinco.**

_**-¡Enjoy!-**_

El suave viento chocaba contra su joven tez, moviendo así a su vez esos blancos y sedosos cabellos que caían rebeldes en el vaivén de la brisa, obstruyendo su vista al cielo.

Aparentaba unos tres años, para aquel entonces incluso menor que Azuka, con sus orbes rojizos grandes y algo escalofriantes. Mantenía la mirada perdida en el cielo, mirando las nubes blancas que le avisaban que era imposible que lloviera.

Jugueteó con los dedos de sus pies descalzos sobre el césped, húmedo por el sereno del día anterior. Era un día frío, bastante, pero aún así, agradable y despejado, justo para su gusto. Vestía un sencillo vestido que le llegaba hasta medio muslo, de color blanco y de tirantes.

Cecil Dilana Kesser, propietaria de nacimiento de la magia "Dirty Blood" y estudiante de la magia súper rara de Dragon Slayer, tipo diamante.

Cerró sus ojos tratando de apreciar aún más el ambiente, ya que se encontraba acostada en forma de cruz en un claro dónde terminaba el bosque de las altas y empedradas montañas.

-Kana- Una voz conocida para ella le sacó de sus sueños infantiles. La figura de su hermano menor, bueno, nació una hora después, pero aún así cuenta.

Sus cabellos blancos al igual que su hermana, su rostro se podría decir que era exacto, a excepción de su cabello más corto, cualquiera podría haberlos confundido de no ser por esa diferencia, ya que incluso compartían el mismo lunar en la mejilla derecha que les caracterizaba.

-Kaine- Respondió ella fría, pero con una voz aguda e infantil, sin siquiera hacer un movimiento o girar sus orbes hacia él.

-Eres bastante aburrida, ¿sabes?- Dijo con su voz pequeña y suave, con el seño neutro. Avanzó unos pasos y se sentó sobre el césped al lado de su hermana.

-No me llames así- Reprochó, aún sin hacer ningún movimiento, dando referencia al apodo, el cual era una mezcla de su segundo nombre y la inicial de su apellido.

-Te queda- Le miró con una sonrisa sincera, mirándole. -¿O prefieres que te llame nee-chan?-

La niña se sonrojó, y volteó la mirada a la izquierda, lado contrario de donde se hallaba, dando ejemplo de su gran madurez. Sólo para que sepan, fue sarcasmo.

El chico rió burlesco.-Si te quedas aquí toda la mañana sin decir nada, Dimentine se enojará contigo.

-Entonces, ve, si no quieres que te regañen también- Dijo sin mirarlo, con aún un leve sonrojo.

-Pero te enfermarás, ve que ya estás roja- Dijo inocentemente, haciendo que la mayor se sonrojara el doble.

-¡N-No es cierto!- Dijo molesta.

-Eso dices tú, pero ahora pareces un tomate- Dijo con intenciones de molestarla, pero al no lograrlo, solo hizo un puchero de medio lado.

-Haaa….- Oyó el largo bostezo de su hermana, la cual se sentó con las piernas estiradas, estirando los brazos hacia atrás –Vamos-

-¿Qué?-

-A jugar, vamos- completó cambiando su semblante molesto a uno neutro, mirando a su hermano e intercambiando esas penetrantes miradas carmesí.

-Estoy aburrida. Así que iremos a jugar-

-T-Tú ni siquiera me preguntaste si quería…- Se llevo ambos brazos cruzados tras la nuca.

-Discúlpame- Hizo una mueca sarcástica -¿Quieres ir a jugar conmigo?

El menor se sonrojó ahora, hizo un puchero igual al de su hermana y bajó la cabeza –B-Bueno si quiero…

Antes de que pudiera decir algo más un fuerte jalonazo que casi lo lleva de bruces lo obligo a correr -¡Pero no porque tu lo digas!- Sin recibir respuesta, siguió a su hermana la cual le llevaba a rastras de la mano.

Una zona llana de la montaña, poco usual, entre un claro del bosque, lleno de césped verde en el cual abundaban las mariposas de todos colores y hierbajos donde habitaban varios grillos, los cuales saltaban por su vida cuando los infantes pisaban al caminar para evitar ser aplastados, ambos esbozaron una enorme sonrisa mirando la belleza del lugar. El pequeño que seguía distraído mirando las mariposas, sintió un horrible escalofrío cuando una manojo de césped húmedo bajó por su camisón blanco dándole comezón en toda la espalda.

Se volteó rápidamente para así intentar sacar las molestas plantas de su camiseta, para encontrarse con la sonrisa malévola de la pequeña oji sangre la cual demostraba pura culpa en sus orbes.

-¡Tú fuiste!- Exclamó sumamente molesto pero a la vez divertido y levantándose del suelo para coger un manojo de césped en el camino, el cual estaba destinado a una guerra de césped volador.

La humedad de las plantas hacía que se pegaran a sus cuerpos y les causara aún más comezón.

Cayeron finalmente al suelo al lanzarse mutuamente a unos pobres grillos al haberlos confundido con césped, y luego de una larga lucha por sacarlos de sus ropas interiores y sus cabelleras, se quedaron tendidos suspirando debido al cansancio.

Como ella predijo, no hubo ni una sola gota de lluvia o indicio de que pudiera haberla, jugaron como su edad les obliga.

-Kaine- No recibió respuesta.

-Kaine, Kaine- Comenzó a picar la mejilla del pequeño con una vara puntiaguda sin indicios de vida.

-¡Kaine!- Soltó su vara para zarandearle el hombro con una mano.

-¡KAINE!- Le gritó ya exasperada subiendo sobre la pelvis del albino y abofeteándolo frenéticamente -¡DESPIERTA, DESPIERTA!-

El pequeño comenzó a abrir sus ojos aún siendo abofeteado al punto de tenerlas completamente enrojecidas -¿Eh?- Murmuró -¡¿EEEEEEEEH?!-

-Ho, despertaste- Apenas podía ver la silueta de la pequeña, ya que la luna le alumbraba la espalda y aclaraba el doble sus cabellos… Espera… ¡¿LUNA?!

-¡¿Qué estás haciendo?!- Le dio un empujón obligándola a bajar de él y cayendo está sentada en el césped con un "Pomf"

-¿¡Qué qué hago!? ¡Te despierto!- Se levantó y se puso frente a él a la defensiva.

-¡Eso ya lo noté!- Le saco la lengua infantilmente, recibiendo el mismo gesto por respuesta.

-¡TE CREES MEJOR QUE YO!- Fue apenas audible la mayor pues aún sacaba la lengua -¡Porque si eso es lo que sucede yo…

Un suave ruido movió las copas de los arboles, causando un silbido, la bandada de aves que aguardaban en los pinos salieron volando a otro árbol, la pequeña dio un pequeñísimo chillido completamente agudo y salto hacía los brazos de Kaine.

-Es solo un árbol, cobarde- Le dijo frío.

-¡Yo no tenía miedo!- Dio un empujón al peli blanco y volvió a su lugar –Es de noche…-

Se quedaron pensativos, estaba muy oscuro, y los arboles en el frondoso bosque les impedían siquiera ver un rayo de luna cuando entrasen en el. Era probable que su dragon ya les estuviera esperando desde hace rato, y podría enfadarse.

-¡JODER!-

-¿q-Qué pasa?- Preguntó al ver a el menor molestarse y dar una patada contra el suelo.

-¡Dimentine dijo que habría ciervo para cenar!

-¡ESO ES LO QUE TE PREOCUPA!... Espera ¿Ciervo? ¡Debemos volver de inmediato!

Su hermano pensó un momento, se llevo la mano al mentón y murmuró por lo bajo. Según tenía entendido por su "madre", en la noche aparecían lobos con intenciones de cazar , e internarse en el bosque no era la mejor idea ¡Ni siquiera dominaban completamente ninguna de sus dos magias!

-Kaine…- La pequeña voz de Dilana le sacó de sus pensamientos –No podemos pasar la noche acá… Así que debemos entrar al bosque, aunque no queramos… La cueva de diamante no debe estar muy lejos…- Como si le hubiera leído el pensamiento a su mellizo, ella tampoco deseaba internarse en el bosque, pero así debía de ser.

-Acá tampoco es seguro, creo que tienes razón… ¡Pero, podríamos llamar a Dimentine! ¡Es un dragón, de seguro nos escuchará de lejos!-

La pequeña negó con la cabeza –Lo sé, pero es probable que los lobos nos escuchen también- Tan madura como solo ella podía ser a su corta edad.

Extendió su brazo y creó una bella espada de su duro material. Miró a su hermano, indicándole que creará una para él. –Unos perritos no se comparan con las garras de Dimentine, ¡Vamos!-

-¡Sí, Kana!-

Se habían adentrado ya varios metros dentro del bosque, unos cuatrocientos, agitaban sus espadas al azar cuando oían algún tipo de ruido, alertas.

Un crujido les avispó aún más, dirigiendo sus orbes rojos hacía donde provenía el sonido. Grande fue su sorpresa al ver un enorme hocico blanco bajar por entre las copas hasta quedar frente a ellos.

-¡Dimentine!- Exclamaron al unísono, soltando sus espadas al suelo y corriendo hacia su figura materna para quedar más cerca de ella.

-Estaba preocupada, pequeños engendros humanos- Centró sus orbes violeta en los dos pequeños a su cargo. Estos sonrieron infantilmente, haciendo una reverencia de disculpa.

-¡Perdónanos!- Gritaron a todo pulmón.

-Créanme que parecen espejos- Hizo referencia a sus características similares. Estos enderezaron la espalda y abrazaron el hocico triangular de la bestia.

-¿Quién fue el graciosito en hacerme esperar?- Se señalaron mutuamente al momento en que pronunció estas palabras.

-¡Fue él!- Uno -¡Fue ella!

-Quedaré con que fueron ambos, irán a dormir sin cenar-

-Nooo- Fue el murmuro de los pequeños al oír su sentencia –Solo nos divertíamos…- Fue la escusa de la mayor bajando la cabeza triste.

-No accederé a tus intentos de manipulación, cría humana-

-Dinosaurio escupe diamante…- Se quejó por lo bajo la peliblanca, con la mirada de reprobación de su gemelo. El animal no tuvo problemas en oír el insulto gracias a sus desarrollados sentidos.

-Mañana busquen que cazar, yo buscaré mi comida- Se dio la vuelta esperando a que los niños subieran para poder ir volando sin preocupaciones.

-¡Yo no dije nada!- Reprochó el albino menor subiendo mientras se sostenía a las escamas de su maestra.

-Eres mala, ah- Se posicionó tras su hermano.

-Sosteneros, no quiero tomarme las molestias de hacer su tumba si caen- Dijo fría pero a la vez juguetona.

_Dimentine_

_Kaine_

_Madre, hermano…_

_¿Dónde estáis?_

-¿Kana-chan? -¿Kana-chan, sigues dormida?- Abrió sus ojos, encontrándose con la mirada castaña de la joven rubia.

-¿S-Señorita?- Dijo cortésmente con su característica voz seria, adormilada todavía.

-¡Oh, lo siento! No quería molestarte-

-N-No…- Se sentó sobre la cama apoyándose con sus manos. Vio a un metro de ella a un chico peli rosa con medio cuerpo sobre el sofá y la otra mitad en el suelo, todavía dormido. Miró hacia abajo, habían vendado su tobillo y apenas le dolía. Se sonrojó de inmediato por la pena.

-Iremos al gremio, vamos, allí me explicaras mejor la situación y podré ayudarte- Dijo con un tono simpático y una sonrisa la de cabellos rubios.

-¿Gremio?- Murmuró por lo bajo, un flashback pasó por su cabeza recordando el tatuaje en el hombro de Natsu –Así que eso era… Dimentine me habló de eso, ¿Allí se reúnen toda clase de magos, cierto?

La rubia asintió.

-Oh… Gracias por sanar mi pié-

-No es nada… Solía hacerme heridas todo el tiempo cuando tenía tu edad, era muy torpe- La chica le miró -¡N-No quise decir que tu lo seas!

La pequeña rió por lo bajo –Entiendo, por favor no seas tan cortés y llámame solo Kana- Le dijo –Oh… Tu nombre era Lucy… ¿No?-

-Oh… Sí, lo era…-

-Lucy-Nee~

**Jojojo, solo tuve un review :c**

**Comienzo a creer que nadie me hace ni puto caso.**

***Se hiba a un rincón emo a llorar* Bueno, dejando de lado tantas mariconadas, espero recibir más reviews con este segundo Chapter, que fue en su mayoría un flashback de la niñez de mi querida Dilana.**

**Gracias por leer (Si es que alguien lo hace)**


	3. Aviso

-Ho-Hola- *Se esconde tras una mesa para evitar otras mesas que le caen encima*

Si, no tengo justificación para no actualizar en casi 6 meses, de hecho, fue por flojera, también, mi madre me llama cuando estoy escribiendo y me saca del PC para usarlo ella, comencé una continuación descargando Word en la tableta, pero cuando guardé luego no pude alterarlo para seguir escribiendo… Pero, claro que continuaré los fics, de hecho, hoy mismo comienzo a escribir y en un día les daré el Chapter y publicaré más seguido… Planeaba subir otro fic Crossover, pero no lo haré hasta que termine este y el otro que tengo a medias.

Gracias por leer y siento de nuevo la tardanza D:

-The Midnight


End file.
